Friends, Family and Memories
by Two Last Words
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban after five years and is ready to right some wrongs. Someone tore apart his family and he will not stand for it anymore. Get ready world, Sirius is getting his family back. Slash,Threesome pairing, families of blood and choice, Good!Malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that came to mind a few weeks ago. It's pre-written up to chapter five, its was originally playing with the EVIL!Dumbledore (He might not be evil in the end, just saying) cliche but it's grown into something else. I will continue to write it but depending on the feed back I may or may not continue to post it. **

**Pairings**_: _Announced at the bottom

_Italics_ equals Memories

**Bold** equals Letter/Notes

* * *

Sirius Black felt as if his head was splitting open. It was the worst pain he had ever felt before and if he could speak he would have loud proclaimed to any and all that he could feel his brain leaking out of his than the pain, the wizard wasn't sure what was going on. He could barely remember his own name at this point but he knew he was missing something important. As the pain slowly lessened Sirius started to be able to really take in his condition. He realized he was laying, on what he assumed was the ground.

Sirius was mostly unsure of just where he was. Oh, he had a vague idea sure, but the pain made him want to ignore that idea and pretend he was passed out in the boys dormitory at Hogwarts after a hard night of partying after a Gryffindor quidditch team win. Unwillingly his mind started to fill in some of the blanks he almost wished would have stayed empty.

His problems had started two days before when he was still stuck in the hellhole affectionately known as Azkaban Prison.

_Dawn and dusk were indistinguishable on Azkaban. Prisoners never really knew what time it was, unless they were lucky enough to have the guards mention it, of course they had to be sane enough as well, to appreciate the knowledge. Sirius Black was lucky in both cases that day. The dementors had stayed away from his cell for a change, instead welcoming one of the newest prisoners that had arrived. Sirius shuddered as he remembered the welcoming he had received from Azkaban's monstrous guards, he didn't envy the poor bastard and was honestly glad for the reprieve. It was almost unfortunate that because of the lack of dementors there was an abundance of human guards on this side the prison which meant that Sirius was stuck listening to them._

_Compared to the soul sucking powers of the dementors, Sirius was sure that he was getting the better deal, but sometimes it was easy to forget that. "I can't believe they let him live." Sirius knew they were talking about him, it happened every so often. The guards would get bored with what ever it was that they did, it certainly wasn't taking care of the prisoners and would just sit around and gossip. Sirius wanted to bash his head in, it appeared the topic of the day was him._

_"After all the people he killed, and the mess with the Potters." The guard trailed off and Sirius bit back a growl. He was innocent, even if no one believed him. He was still sane after all, the dementors couldn't break him like they did everyone else, because he was different. He was innocent. Sirius' anger hide the flash of something within him that happened the he had heard the word Potter._

_"If I were minister, I would have had Black kissed years ago." The same guard continued on, unaware of the angry prisoner behind him. "What about you, Jacobs?_

_Jacobs didn't answer for a moment, "Well I'd give him to the Potter boy. Wait until the kid was older and let him do what he wanted with Black. It's only his right after all." Sirius wished he could risk transforming into Padfoot, hearing about his poor godson all alone in the world made him want to howl in pain. Unaware and uncaring of his pain the guards continued._

_" How old if the kid anyway? He'd be about five or six now, right?" The first guard asked Jacobs. Sirius, couldn't hear the man answer so he assumed the man nodded. "Huh, I wonder if-"_

_"Come on, shift change!" Jacobs cut the other man off before he could continue but Sirius didn't care. He curled up on himself more, wedging himself into the furthest corner he could and waited out the human guards leaving for the night, leaving the Dementors to their nightly round._

_Free of human eyes the wizard pushed himself into his animagus form. Sirius, now Padfoot, let himself relax as his animal emotions confused the dementors enough that they left his cell alone. 'Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. . Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry.'_

_As much as he tried to sleep Sirius could only picture his tiny little godson, crying reaching out for him. Padfoot whined and tried to settle himself down. For a moment, it seemed he was going to be able to drift off but before he actually fell asleep a warm feeling deep within him caught his attention. Padfoot, sat up and shook like he was covered in water. The warm feeling continued._

_Unable to sit still the grim-like dog paced his cell each time he brushed against the bar the warmth grew. 'What's going on.' Padfoot thought to himself. 'This feeling, it's indescribable.' He passed by the bars again and felt the warmth grow again and whined softly. 'It's almost like it's trying to tell me something.'_

_Still in dog form Padfoot stared at the bar for a long time. The longer he stared the warmer the feeling got, until finally the dog walked up to the bars and without a backward look slipped between them._

He hadn't been able to explain the strange warm feeling but after a dip in the icy water even as a dog Sirius was unsure if he had ever been warm before in his life. Temperature aside, Sirius had escaped from Azkaban swam to shore and managed to hide himself well enough to make it back to his childhood home. Living on the run wasn't something Sirius wanted to do for very long. It was hard enough stealing food and trying to make sense of what had happened since his imprisonment. He had learned quite a bit about the world since the horrible day .

The world was certainly going downhill quickly and he honestly didn't expect Minister Bagnold to keep her office for very much longer. It wasn't just the being thrown into prison without a trial bitterness talking either. Within the last two years, the number of muggle borns leaving the wizarding world and returning to the muggles had increased dramatically. There was also the ever increasing creature laws, which limited the rights of those infected with diseases like lycanthropy or vampirism.

His disgust with the world was only eclipsed with his hatred for his hiding in his childhood home. It was pure luck that his mother had died only a few months earlier, leaving the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black without an acting head, and, more literally, empty.

It took very little effort to get back into Grimmauld place. A quick trip to the goblins who, thankfully, didn't much care for silly little phrases like "supposed murderer," or "escaped prisoner." It did take more gold then he would have liked but Sirius was able to buy enough of the goblins mercy to get his financials in order and gain the Black Lordship. The Lordship made it ridiculously easy to enter the house, the wards practically melted for him, he could feel all of his father's protections yielding to the new Lord Black, that was why he wasn't expecting the blinding pain that stole his breath and brought him to the floor.

It felt like forever that he lay eagle spread on the floor of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Tortured by the blinding pain in wracking his body and the teasing flashes of what could only be memories behind his eyelids. After what felt like hours, the pain finally receded enough that Sirius could function again. The man pushed himself up half way but could make it no further due to the overwhelming nausea that came out of nowhere. Sirius closed his eyes tight and inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to keep everything down. He had very little food in his stomach and he could not risk losing it. It took longer than he would have liked to regain his composure, but with the lingering effects of the pain Sirius didn't berate himself too much.

The more clear his head got the more confused he became. It was hard to remember just where he was, and why he was there. Still partially upright Sirius, blinked slowly before taking in his dark surroundings. It only took a moment for him to recognize just where he was, Grimmauld Place. "What am I doing back at Grimmauld Place? I should be..." He didn't get to finish before the memories flooded him. Azkaban. Harry. James. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Places and faces flashed before his eyes, and just when it seemed the onslaught was going to stop, it instead went faster.

Sirius screamed clutching his head as a second set of memories pushed themselves to the forefront of his mind, mixing and colliding with the existing memories until Sirius Black had two different, yet, complete sets of memories in his mind. The man groaned and abandoned his upright position, letting himself fall backward .He could feel it now, the exhaustion and pain from what seemed to be five years in Azkaban. There was no confusion on that part.

He needed help, but his rather unique status limited those that could help him. "Kreacher !" He hissed, a second later the house elf appeared lips curled up into a snarl. "Shut up!" The wizard barked, "I am the Master of this house and you will obey me, or it will be clothes!" The house elf quieted down quickly at his master's threat.

"How can Kreacher help, nasty Master? My Mistress is dead, what does nasty Master want?" Kreacher asked glaring at the prone man, not moving to make his master more comfortable.

Sirius growled under his breath, he couldn't move but he didn't really trust the elf to move him, without an unfortunate accident happening. While normal house elves couldn't do harm to their master, Kreacher was a Black elf. There was no telling what he could do. "I need potions. Healing potions, anything that can help me recover. You are forbidden from harming me with the potions, Kreacher." Sirius made sure his voice was firm and could not be disobeyed.

"Now, take me to my room. Gently." He ordered, almost forgetting the last part. He didn't want the house elf to hurt him worse getting him to his room and into his bed. The elf just grumbled and snapped his fingers popping Sirius into his childhood bedroom.

The Black heir let out a little, "oomph," when he hit the bed. Dust swirled and Sirius sneezed twice before managing to call Kreacher to dust the place, the elf had in his arms, vials of potions that Sirius recognized from his time at Hogwarts. They all looked new and untampered with. He assumed they were from the family stock that was under stasis spells to prevent tampering. After depositing the potions Kreacher shot his master a dirty look before popping away.

It didn't take long for Sirius to down a few potions, a pain reliever, a nutrient potion and one that after careful examination a strengthening alone, in significantly less pain than before Sirius finally found himself finally able to begin working through the mess of memories. He willed himself to relax against the slightly stiff and smelly pillow on his bed. It took longer for Sirius to let his mind wander back to where he first noticed a split in the memories. After ten or so minutes of searching Sirius rather angrily noted that nearly everything after he first stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express had a double memory. As much as he wanted to shout and rage, Sirius knew he wasn't strong enough. He carefully shoved. away the anger, and made himself focus on the first set of double memories.

While Sirius could never claim to be a master Occlumens, his time in Azkaban had helped him erect rather rudimentary mental shields and sorting techniques that he hoped would help with the large task ahead of him. The main problem was that Sirius had no real plan for how to do this, he was sure that Snape would just be able to retreat into his mind and make quick work of the mess but Sirius knew as much as he hated the man he was a master at the mental arts and he had no chance of ever getting that good.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called an idea having suddenly came to him. The house elf appeared with a soft po pand a glare on his squashed little face. "Bring me my father's pensieve. Now elf!" He roared when it appeared that Kreacher was going to do no such thing. With a snarl the elf snapped his fingers and the pensieve appeared on the bed by Sirius' feet.

"Anything else, Master?" The old house elf asked through gritted teeth. Sirius could practically taste the anger and hatred coming from the little monster. Sirius snorted and shook his head, as hungry as he was, he didn't trust the elf not to poison him. The little beast sneered and disappeared once again leaving Sirius alone.

It only took a moment to move the first few memories to the pensieve. He decided that the "newer" memories would go into the bowl while the more familiar ones would stay in his head. Removing the memories without a wand had proved a bit tricky, before he remembered seeing his father use only his finger once before years ago.

With his head still spinning Sirius stubbornly pushed his face fully into the basin and was sucked into the memory.

_"He's beautiful," Lily said carefully stroking the baby soft cheek of the infant wrapped carefully and snuggled every so gently in James Potter's arms. The man's blinding smile lit up the room._

_"Of course he is, Lils, I mean, come on. I made that. Did you expect anything else?" Sirius Black said pressing a kiss to his tired husbands head. The red headed woman rolled her eyes but didn't comment, instead she was too focused on the tiny baby in front of her. James just laughed and leaned heavily onto his husband, his eyes still trained on the beautiful baby in his arms._

_"What's his name?" Lily asked seating herself at the edge of James' bed. She smiled when the proud parents shared a look and smiled._

_"Harry James Potter-Black," Sirius said, "Since the other boys got mine and Remus' names it's only fair Jamie here gets this little cutie named after him."_

_James stuck his tongue out at his lover and laughed softly. "Hush you, the baby is sleeping." James met Lily's eyes, "Would you get the others? I want them to meet Harry before we both get too tired." The red headed witch nodded and left the room, to get the others, leaving Sirius and James alone with their new baby. _

_"The boys are sure to be jealous that they won't get to the meet their baby tonight." Sirius said with a fond smile. James nodded and traced Harry's tiny facial features. Sirius continued, "We also need to let Lily and Sev, know that we want them to be Harry's godparents." He paused, "We do still want them right?"_

_James rolled his eyes at his husband, "Yes, Sirius, we do. Rem, Frank and Alice have the twins it's only fair that Lils and Sev have Harry." Sirius opened his mouth to retort but the door to the room opened and a swarm of family and friends poured into the room._

_"Oh James! He's perfect!" Alice Longbottom said, her own child only a few months shy of a year old clutched in her arms. "Look 'rissa, isn't your cousin adorable?" Baby 'rissa smiled and reached with chubby hands to the newborn._

_"How's Frank, Alice, Remus?" Sirius asked making faces at the baby girl._

_Remus rolled his eyes and answered for his girlfriend. "Frank and Neville are doing good, I just wanted to see the baby before heading home, sorry I can't stay long. Alice and 'rissa will be here for a bit though." Alice nodded and kissed Remus letting him get his visiting done as quickly as possible._

_"Frank's mum is with him, but we don't want him and the baby without more protection for very long. James and Sirius very clearly made it known that they didn't hold anything against their brother and made sure to pass along well wishes and kisses for the newest Longbottom-Lupin._

_As Remus left James turned to the beautiful redhead standing in the doorway with a tall dark headed man wrapped around here. "Lily, Severus, we've been meaning to ask you. Would you consent to being Harry's godparents?"_

_Lily wasted no time jumping up and down happily, "Yes, yes, yes! We would be honored! Wouldn't we Sev?"_

_The man chuckled and nodded, "Yes we would. I look forward to helping your brat, prank you both when you upset him." He said with an evil grin._

_James and Sirius shared a look, "Our baby wouldn't do that, would he?" James asked his partner. Sirius just shrugged and looked helplessly at his husband and back down to the baby in his arms._

_The others in the room just laughed._

As the memory ended Sirius felt his head spin. Nothing was matching up, James and Lily were Harry's parents. Snape hadn't been anywhere near the two when Harry was born. Remus was not with Alice and Frank Longbottom!

Sirius pushed the pensieve away and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. His head was pounding and his stomach rolled, the confusion eating away at him. Nothing made sense anymore. 'No, stop,' Sirius pushed himself to look at everything logically. In one set of memories he and James were best friend and he was Harry's godfather. In the second set, he and James were married and had at least three children. The warmth from before welled up inside of him when he thought of he and James being together. When he thought about having a family with James. Sirius knew which set of memories were correct. Someone had stolen his family from him. He wasn't sure how or why, everything was still too fuzzy but he would find them and they would pay, or he wasn't Sirius Black.

The next morning Sirius awoke slowly, his head felt as if it were stuffed full of cotton and his eyes burned from the late night. Unwillingly he thought back to what he had gotten done the night before. After the first memory he remembered diving into three more before it became too much and he had to stop. Sirius had learned a lot last night and even more now that they memories had a chance to settle and merge where they could. He was now sure that he and James had been together since 5th year and had three wonderful little boys. A set of twins and his baby Harry. The names of his twins escaped him but he could easily picture their little faces.

Messy black hair, James' nose, his chin, and James' hazel eyes. His chest hurt when he even thought about his twin boys, and his baby, a perfect blend of him and his husband, but with Sirius' gray eyes. There was nothing he wanted more than to have his family back with him. His children and his husband by his side. Lord Black had to wipe angrily at his eyes to keep the tears at bay, there wasn't time for that now.

All in all his morning had been busy, aside from the memories Sirius had sent Kreacher after more news of what had happened and he learned that it wasn't just his life that had been messed with. There was no news of any of his friends children, except Neville and his cousins child Draco. Sirius searched the newspapers and records Kreacher brought him and only found record of his godson Neville and his parents attack, he could never find any news about little 'rissa or Lily and Severus's daughter. The real shocker was he couldn't even find record of his nephew anywhere, the only proof that he was even still alive was the Black family tapestry. When he asked Kreacher if he could find the missing Black children the elf just cried and punished himself, leaving another dead end.

As the day creeped along further to midday, Sirius felt himself getting more and more frustrated. He still couldn't remember everything he was supposed too. He still didn't remember how Remus got with Frank and Alice or his own wedding to James. "Kreacher!" He shouted in frustration. The elf appeared in the room with a pop, after the conversation about the children the elf had become infuriatingly helpful in his mission.

"How can Kreacher help, nasty Master?" The elf still didn't respect him, but he was more helpful now it was starting to worry Sirius that the elf had finally cracked for good.

"Did Regulus or I leave anything for you to give us, should something happen?" The more Sirius thought about it, the more it would make sense. His family had been in danger for a long time, and they had to have failsafes somewhere. While he and James weren't Slytherins they hadn't been overly trusting Gryffindors during the war either.

The elf perked up happily when he understood what Sirius had said. "Yes, nasty Master. Kreacher will gets it." The ef popped away before Sirius could ask anything else.

The Gryffindor just sighed and settled himself back into his bed. His stomach rumbled unhappily but the man couldn't feel the urge to do anything about it. Hunger had been a constant companion in Azkaban and while the elf was being more helpful he didn't trust the beast not to poison him. Before he could ponder his hunger for too much longer the house elf popped back in the room clutching an envelope in his wrinkled hands.

"Master Regulus left it here. Tolds Kreacher when his nasty traitor brother asked for it to give it to hims." Kreacher said nervously holding the envelope over. Sirius took it gently and his eyes widened, on the front, written in his brother neat scrawl was his name, written in the secret language they had created when they were just children. Quickly unsealing it he unfolded the letter, finding that it was too written in their language.

**Dear brother,**

**If you are reading this then it's too late for me. I've left the letter with Kreature, knowing that it must be dire for you to approach him. I'm writing this letter two months after the birth of my son.**

Sirius would see where the writing had gotten shaky and in a few pages smudged.

**I only regret what I am about to do because Kingsley doesn't know what I have planned and I feel so horrible for not letting him know, but it's for the best. For Pyxis. For Kingsley. For all of us. I discovered something Sirius, something horrible. So horrible I won't risk putting it in this letter in case it gets found you find it. Know this, DO NOT TRUST HOGWARTS. It's all I can safely say, please brother listen to me and keep yourself and your family safe. If worst comes to worst, please stay in Grimmauld. The wards will protect you and the others better than anything else. You never paid attention when Father explained it, but I did. The family wards stop anyone with malicious intent toward the Master from entering, they rip away any mental blocks and the house itself will protect any Black children. Please DO NOT LEAVE GRIMMAULD.**

**I'm begging you brother, stay safe.**

The writing seemed to trail off then picked back up, this time shakier.

**It's time. Stay safe. Watch for my family for me, please.**

**Your brother,**

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

Sirius stared down at the letter in shock. The letter made little sense and Sirius wished his little brother was in front of him so he could smack the idiot on the head. It was just like Regulus to rush off without thinking first. Sirius had said many a time, Regulus Black had belonged in Gryffindor. "Kreacher, is there anything else?" The house elf shook his head and Sirius sent him away with the wave of his hand.

Once again alone in his room it all became too much. Sirius felt all the emotion he had been repressing finally rush to the forefront of his mind. Years of being in Azkaban, the pain from the night before. The death of his husband. His missing children. His brother. Sirius Black finally gave in and screamed. He sobbed and thrashed, angry at himself and at the mysterious force that ruined his life and stole his family. "Help me!" he screamed at nothing. For hours he raged until exhaustion got the better of him and he could do no more. "I can't do it alone." Sirius whispered to himself right before he drifted off to a deep sleep.

Two room over, Kreacher listened to his Master's fit all the while wondering how to help the man. While the house elf held no love for Sirius, he did for Regulus, and after learning that his Master Regulus had a son that was out there somewhere he couldn't find them he vowed to help his nasty Master find the child.

It wasn't until the wizard's last words were heard, only by the house elf's who popped in to check on the man, when he started to drift off did Kreacher get an idea. Nasty Master couldn't save Master Regulus' son by himself. He wanted help. It only took a moment for the house elf to make up his mind. He was getting help for Nasty Master whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Pairings**: James Potter/Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom/Remus Lupin, Regulus Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lily Evans/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black.


	2. Chapter 2

After making sure his Nasty Master was tucked into bed Kreacher set about starting his plan to help the man. Scowling at the filthy man dirtying everything he touched, including the letter from Master Regulus, the house elf decided he should first make sure his Nasty Master wouldn't die while he was out. With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher had his Nasty Master cleaned and put into clean clothing. He scowled at having to do this for the man, but he knew Master Regulus would have wanted it.

After making sure the man didn't smell any longer, Kreacher popped to the kitchen to make his Nasty Master food. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone, as Master had only said get help and Kreacher needed to do the rest of planning himself. Inconsiderate Master making the poor elf's job that much more difficult. After a small, easy to eat meal had been fixed, the house elf made sure to put it near enough his Master that he would find it and put it under a house elf warming and stasis charm to keep it perfect.

Grumbling about ungrateful Nasty Master who didn't deserve such wonderful brothers like Master Regulus Kreacher finally deemed his Nasty Master ready to leave alone. With a snap he left the room, Sirius not even moving at the noise.

When Kreacher popped away he knew right away where he was headed. Since Nasty Master needed help with his brain, the house elf was going to the best brain wizard he knew. Master Regulus had mentioned the man once or twice before, as a friend and since the man was a friend of Master Regulus surely the man could help Nasty Master find Master Regulus' baby, right?

House elves, always knew where the people they wanted to find where. That's not to say that they knew where everyone was, just the people they wanted to find. Of course, the people had to be able to be found, otherwise like with Master Regulus' baby they couldn't find them. Finding the brain wizard was easy, he was in the wizard school, in his room. Kreacher popped in easily startling the wizard enough to make him drop his drink.

Kreacher sneered when the wizard when for his wand. Stupid wizard, Kreacher was old enough and strong enough to stop him. The house elf snapped and greasy, brain wizard was frozen. "You are brain wizard, Master Regulus talked about." He stated glaring at the frozen wizard. Kreacher unfroze the man's mouth so he could answer.

"Release me now, elf!" The frozen man shouted trying thrash about but unable to. The house elf watched unamused and repeated his statement. "Yes, yes you blasted creature. I knew your Master. Now release me!" Snape roared.

The house elf nodded and snapped his fingers again, still ignoring the swearing wizard he had frozen with his magic, with said magic, Kreacher popped himself and his passenger to his next destination. When they appeared, this time in a foyer of what appeared to be a very large and well kept house, Kreacher waited until another house elf appeared in front of him.

"What can Dobby, for yous?" The younger house elf, asked old Kreacher. Dobby ignore the frozen wizard behind the house elf, he had honestly seen stranger in his Master's home.

Kreacher scowled at the other elf. "My Master is wanting to see Mrs. Malfoy-Black." Dobby nodded and popped away to get the lady of the house. It only took a moment before Dobby reappeared.

"Mistress see you now. You wants Dobby to be watching yous wizard?" The young elf asked Kreacher , who nodded and popped away to see Narcissa Malfoy. Leaving little Dobby with the frozen Severus Snape. Looking to the left and to the right, the house elf reached out and gave the wizard a tiny shove. The frozen wizard wobbled and to Dobby's amazement fell to the ground.

"Oops."

* * *

Kreacher bowed low before Lady Malfoy and waited until she allowed him to speak. "Speak elf, I do not have all day."

"Yes, Lady Malfoy, Kreacher has message from Lord Black-"

"Lord Black? I did not know another had been appointed." Narcissa interrupted, but she recognized the elf from the one her aunt Walburga had in service so she knew it had to be true.

Kreacher gave the witch a nasty look but continued not answering her question. "Lord Black, requires your presence. It involves the good of the House of Black." The old elf knew that no matter what Lady Malfoy was going to accompany him, he had spoken the magic words. 'Requires you,' and 'For the good of the House.' While she had married into a new line she was still a daughter of the House owed the House of Black.

Narcissa knew that well enough, "Immediately I assume?" It wasn't much of a question and she rose to her feet. "I must attend my son and then I will meet my Lord Black at the Black family home." Kreacher bowed low and waited for the Lady of the House to leave the room before popping out to retrieve his frozen wizard.

Kreacher said nothing when he found the young elf standing over his frozen wizard that had somehow found himself face down on the floor. The older elf just smirked and popped away without a word. He still had work to do before the Lady arrived.

Depositing the still frozen brain wizard into an unused room, Kreacher turned his attention to his Nasty Master. He quickly popped to his room and found Sirius still asleep and Kreacher grinned nastily to himself. He snapped his fingers and a stream of cold water hit the sleeping wizard.

* * *

Sirius sat up with a start, at first he thought he was back in Azkaban, with the guards waking him with his weekly 'bath.' "You bastards!" He yelled lurching himself into a sitting position eyes flashing wildly, teeth bared ready to fight.

The vindictive house elf squawked and threw himself backward avoiding the dangerous wizard. "Kreacher sorry Master! Sorry, Master!"

It took a moment for everything to sink in, but eventually Sirius came back to himself and glared at the house elf. " Do not ever do that again." His voice was so dangerous and so cold that even Kreacher took his Master seriously.

"Yes, Master. Never again. Forgive poor old Kreacher!" The house elf wailed still fearful for his life.

Sirius glared at the elf but after several deep calming breaths managed to cool his temper enough to speak normally. "You are never to do that again." The house elf nodded again and began bashing his head on the floor, until Sirius' voice stopped him. "Stop that, stupid elf. You aren't to punish yourself. If I think you need punishment I'll take care of it." The animagus took another deep breath before continuing. "Why did you wake me?"

Kreacher eyed his Master wearily. "Master told Kreacher to get help, last night during his fit. Kreacher does as Master says. Kreacher a good elf."

Sirius snorted and looked around, "I don't remember asking you to get me anything, elf." He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the food but when his stomach rumbled painfully he quickly gave in and grabbed the plate. When he felt the warmth of the plat both eyebrows shot to the top of his head. Never had Kreacher treated him so well, for a moment he worried it was poisoned but then he remember Regulus' letter from the night before. The wards protected the Lord of the house. "Tell me what you have going on."

Kreacher bowed slightly to his Nasty Master and explained. "Nasty Master is needing help. Kreacher is getting it. Brain wizard for his brain and Black witch to find Master Regulus's son."

Sirius paused, mouth full, when he heard the sentence. "Kreacher who have you brought into the House?"

"Brain wizard. Black witch will be here soon. Nasty Master has to be ready!" Kreacher said hurried. He snapped his fingers and an outfit appeared at the foot of the bed. "Nasty Master's Lord Black clothes."

Sirius stared at the house elf confused. "When is she going to be here?" Just as the words left his mouth the doorbell rang loudly, echoing throughout the house. "Go stall her, I'll get ready." Kreacher nodded left the room before Sirius could ask the most important question. Just who Kreacher had invited?

Sighing, Sirius finished up his food quickly, rubbing a hand over his face he winched at the beard he had grown during his imprisonment. He didn't have enough time to properly groom himself, so he changed into the robes that he was sure once belonged to his father. Feeling like a fool, Sirius left his room, feeling weak and grumbling about stupid elves that needed to learn to listen.

It didn't take him long to find his elf and guest, the reason it didn't take long was the horrible scream that echoed throughout the house. Sirius ran toward the noise, finding them just inside the door. Where he had fallen when he entered the house the first time. "Kreacher ! What's wrong with her?" He yelled crouching down next to the woman, who he recognized as his cousin Narcissa, the one who married Lucius Malfoy.

"Kreacher knows not, Nasty Master." The house elf said over the pained screaming, wringing his hands.

Sirius swore and could do nothing as he sat there and let his cousin scream in pain. After what seemed like hours she stopped screaming and just laid there eyes closed, and breathing ragged. Sirius came to a decision. "Kreacher, get her the same potions you got me. I'll take her to the drawing room." Even with his diminished strength, Sirius was able to scoop his cousin up and after a second of wobbling he managed to walk up the staircase and into the drawing room.

Just as Sirius got Narcissa onto a very dusty sette, Kreacher appeared in the room clutching the same potions that he had given Sirius the night before. " Make sure she take you're done, get us refreshments." Without watching his elf help his cousin Sirius instead turned to the family tapestry that covered the whole wall across from where he had placed Narcissa.

Sirius found his spot on the wall easily, next to Regulus there was a burn spot that his mother had gleefully made when he ran away from home to his boyfriend's parents house. Sirius' eyes didn't linger on his own name but instead traced the three lines that came from his name and lead to those of his children. It seemed that after she blasted him off, she didn't take much care about keeping his children off the tapestry. It was with bated breath that he finally looked upon the names of his twins. Frederick Sirius Potter-Black and George Remus Potter-Black. As soon as he looked at their name memories of his twins swarmed him. He remembered their first bath, he and James had been soaked. Their first accidental magic, they had turned their poor run down parents orange and purple. Sirius felt tears pool in his eyes as he remember his last memory with his babies, all of his babies.

_"Good night, my little Marauder!" Sirius said nuzzling little Harry's nose as he leaned down to kiss the 15 month old good night._

_"Paddy, Paddy! We want kisses too!" Little Freddy said bouncing his in baby bed, little George nodding and chanting too._

_James laughed and swooped down to kiss his twins, " I see how it is. You love your Paddy more, fine I'll just go love on Harry he loves his Daddy, don't you baby?" James pressed a light kiss to the nose of the sleepy toddler._

_Paddy grinned and eagerly traded places with his husband he scooped his twins up into a hug and grinned at his husband. "Aww, don't be like that boys, be nice to your Daddy." Sirius happily gave both of his boys a kiss and settled them under the covers swiftly._

_James met Sirius' eyes and Sirius could feel the love and happiness pouring from his husband. This was the kind of nights he lived for, he loved bedtimes and bath time and family time. Sirius thrived as a father and as a husband. With tiny little eyes closing as they drifted off to sleep, Sirius and James left the room giving their boys one last look before closing the door. "Happy Halloween, love." James whispered nose to nose with Sirius._

* * *

"Master, Lady guest is awake." Kreacher said breaking his memory and bringing Sirius back to the present. Shaking his head, Sirius turned to give his cousin an expectant look. He wasn't sure what she had remember but he didn't want to be at the end of her want when she learned who did it.

"Welcome back, cousin. Aren't you glad you came?" He asked mockingly.

Narcissa hissed as she pushed herself upward, her hand quickly going for her wand. Kreacher noticed too, with a quick snap the witches wand was firmly grasped in Sirius' hand. The wizard shot the elf a quick look but quickly turned his attention back to his cousin.

"Who are you? What have you done to me!" She hissed furiously. Sirius noticed she was slightly unstable and if she was feeling anything he had last night, she was more than miserable.

"Just relax and let the healing potions kick in fully. We can talk after that." Sirius said. He no longer felt like standing and carelessly flopped onto the ground in front of the sette, Narcissa's wand still clasped in his hand. The blonde witch scowled and glared daggers at the seated man. "Kreature go check on the other guest. I'll talk to 'cissa." The house elf left without a word leaving the cousins alone in the drawing room.

"Tell me why I'm here! My husband is very influential and you will pay for the tampering you did to my mind!" Narcissa said firmly, expecting the man to start talking as soon as she threatened him.

Sirius snorted and laughed, "Really? Really 'cissa? You have to threaten me with ol' Lucius? When we were kids, you were enough of a threat for most people." In both sets of memories he and his cousins hadn't really gotten along as children, not counting Andromeda, it wasn't until after Hogwarts when the twins were born that he and Narcissa had started really getting close.

Sirius watched as his cousins face twisted in confusion before recognition hit her. "Sirius?" She asked softly.

"In the flesh, cousin. Are things making sense now?" He asked eagerly. The woman took a moment to really assess herself before shaking her head.

"Nothing makes any sense, Sirius, and if you do not start explaining, I will make dear, Bella, seem like the kind one." Narcissa's threat was not idle. While Bellatrix was well known as the crazy one, even as children Narcissa was the one to watch out for. No one ever expected her.

Sirius held his hands up, her wand still dangling mockingly, "All right, all right. Calm down, come here 'cissa, I want you to see something." Pushing himself up he dusted off his backside and walked over to the tapestry that he had been admiring minutes before. Instead of going to his to his own name, he instead went to Narcissa's. He waited for his cousin to join him. He said nothing about her weakness when she wobbled nor her slow pace as she took the few steps to stand next to him. Not meeting her curious gaze, he instead tapped her want on her name and let her eyes do the rest.

The blond witch's eyes followed her wand to her own name. There was a line connecting her to her husband, Lucius and from them a line to their son Draco, it was the second line coming from her and her husband to a second child, that caught her attention. Cassiopeia Lucille Malfoy, born August 29, 1981. A gasp escaped her lips and her eyes stared unseeingly at the name of her daughter. A daughter that until she stepped into the House of Black she didn't remember.

"How is this possible? Until I entered this house, I-I did not even remember her name." The poor mother sounded heart broken and Sirius knew he had a new ally.

"I don't know, 'cissa. At least you still had Draco, who ever they were they took all three of my boys." His voice broke half way through the sentence and his cousin's eyes darted to his face before searching out the three names that were her cousin's sons. "Regulus' son is missing as well. Whoever did this didn't limit themselves to us though, I know too more families that are broken and missing children."

Narcissa had gone back to staring at the name beside Draco's longing evident. She had longed for a daughter but after a healer told her she could no longer have children she had thrown away the dream. To find out that she had a daughter, out there somewhere, that had been taken away from her, made her Black blood cry out for revenge. "I remember her now. She was the sweetest little girl. Even when the man took her, she didn't cry." The identity of the man who had stolen her daughter escaped her, all she could remember was the heartbroken look on daughters face as she softly cried out for her mother.

"I need your help, Narcissa. I want my boys back." Sirius said softly, his fingers resting lightly on their names. "I've lost five years with them. My eldest are eight now, they'll be off to Hogwarts in three years. I have to get them back."

"We will get them back, Sirius. All of them, and when I find out who took them they will pay." She met her cousins eyes, no longer caring if the memories she had conflicted and if what he proposed was far fetched and a little crazy. She was a mother looking for her daughter and she would do anything to get her back. "Give me my wand, Sirius. We need to see who else your elf brought here."

Sirius sighed but handed over her wand, after the letter from his brother he trusted the wards to protect him and his cousins drive to get her daughter back. "Alright, come on. There is no telling who he dragged in here. All he told me was 'brain wizard'." Sirius looked his cousin, suddenly worried about her health. He had felt horrible after his memories returned to him. "Are you okay, 'cissa? I had a rough time after the wards tore up my head, how are you handling it?"

Narcissa smiled tightly, "I am fine Sirius. Unlike, you, I did not just escape the most secure prison in the world. I can handle a little head pain." As if to prove it, she walked now steadily to the door of the drawing room and looked back to her cousin. "Coming Sirius?"

The black haired man rolled his eyes and followed his cousin, "Kreacher !" The elf appeared in front of the two Blacks. "Where did you put our other guest?" The elf quietly lead them to a room down the hall and disappeared with a low bow.

"Do you have any idea who he brought?" Sirius asked his cousin, unwilling to open the door. It obviously wasn't another Black, as they were all either dead or in prison at this point. Plus Sirius would have bet they would have been screaming in pain the same and he and Narcissa did. The blond shook her head and opened the door carefully.

Sirius groaned dramatically when he saw the familiar dark greasy hair and sallow face. There asleep on the floor was Severus Snape. Not the man he wanted to see without his memory unblocked. Sirius could easily pull up the fake memories of his interaction with Severus. It was nothing good. In fact, Sirius was sure that if the man woke up and didn't let them explain he would be dead before you could say Avada Kedavra. "Well, since I am not a face that he will want to see when he wakes, why don't you explain what's going on and I will go-"

"No. You will be here." Narcissa said, in a no nonsense voice. "Now stand back, he's stirring." Sirius eagerly scuttled back and left only Narcissa in Severus' line of sight. "Wake up, Severus, wake up."

The potions master groaned softly before jerking to attention. His memories quickly caught up with his waking mind. His hand that he never had a chance to draw against the house elf, was quickly pointed at the Lady Malfoy with a snarl etched across Severus' face. "You have twenty seconds to explain yourself, before I make you explain yourself."

Narcissa didn't even blink. "Severus Snape, you will remove your wand from my face or I will make you do so. This is my home and I will not be treated like this here." Severus' wand didn't move. "Severus, I will make you lower your wand. Do it now." The two Slytherins stared each down, neither giving until finally Severus lowered his wand. "Thank you. Now we can discuss this like civilized people." With a quick flick of her wand Severus found himself bound and wandless. Narcissa tossed her cousin Severus' wand and tucked her own away, all the while ignoring his angry hisses and curses.

"Sirius, do we have a plan on how to convince him?" Narcissa was as cool as ice, ignoring the thrashing and angry wizard all of her focus on her cousin. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before he had an idea.

"Kreacher!" the house elf appeared as soon as his name was called. "Get my pensieve." With a snap the elf was gone and Narcissa simply raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. A moment later the elf reappeared with the basin. "Thank you Kreacher , please prepare a...whatever meal this would be. I'm sure we could all use refreshments after this." The elf bowed and disappeared with another light crack.

Sirius turned to his cousin and 'guest', "I have a memory that will be the perfect proof. We simply need to do some explaining first." The dog animagus waved to his cousin. "Go ahead, you've got this 'cissa."

The Malfoy smiled mockingly, both free people still ignoring the angry shouts of the their guest. "I think not dear cousin, after all I still have not had everything 'explained' to me." With a wave of her wand, Narcissa silenced the angry potions master and primly situated her on one of the sturdiest looking chairs to room held. "Go on, cousin."

Sirius glared at his cousin and not willing to risk the rickety chairs like Narcissa, he flopped back on the floor. Years of Azkaban made it so he could get comfortable anywhere. "Where to begin." He pondered aloud. "I guess I could start at my wedding." Sirius laughed at the look on Severus' face. "Yes, Sev. My wedding, on January 3, 1978 I married James Charlus Potter, the love of my life." Sirius laughed at the face, the potions master pulled. " Then on April 1st that same year James and I welcomed the first two members of our new family. Fred and George Potter-Black, beautiful twin boys that I love with all I have." Sirius paused and took a deep breath. "I also have another son, little Harry James, and until I escaped Azkaban and entered this house I hadn't remembered them. In fact, I found that I had forgotten a lot of stuff. I forgot some of my best friends, I forgot my family and that is not acceptable."

Severus was now sitting still and even without the silencing spell, Sirius knew he would be quiet. "The reason you are here, is I guess, because my house elf figured you would be helpful with the memory issues we are all having. Even my elf had heard of you mental magic skills. That's something, Snape!" The captive wizard didn't move or react, so Sirius continued. "So that's it. Someone, we aren't sure who destroyed all of our lives and we," he motioned to Narcissa who looked grim. "Are not willing to sit by and let it continue."

Sirius walked toward the basin that Kreacher had left and quickly replaced the memories in it back into his mind and after a moment of thought, he placed one back in their place. Turning back to his audience, Sirius smiled grimly, "This is why you should care Severus. You are a master occlumens so you can tell when someone tampers with a memory. Watch this and when you come out, we will talk."

Narcissa twitched and the bonds released the wizard and knowing he really didn't have a choice he cautiously, stepped up to the pensieve. "Go ahead, Sev. We will be in the kitchen when you are done. Call Kreacher and he will take you to us." The two Blacks watched as the potions master unwillingly dived into the memories.

"Come on 'cissa, Sev will not want us here when he comes out." Sirius said tugging on his cousin's arm gently. Narcissa nodded her agreement and followed Sirius to the kitchen where Kreacher had a light meal on the table ready. As they sat, the house elf, eagerly poured them tea. "Thanks, Kreacher ." Sirius said tiredly. He had only been out of Azkaban a few days and he was seriously feeling the effects. "What time is it?" He asked taking a drink of his tea.

"Ten after four in the afternoon, Nasty Master." Kreacher told his master. Sirius ignored the amused look from his cousin and instead focused on his early supper/late lunch.

Narcissa calmly sipped at her tea looking the picture of pureblood perfection. "Sirius, I am moving my family into Grimmauld Place." She paused for barely a moment. "I will not risk my family again. Grimmauld Place is the safest place for them, after all Cassiopeia was taken from the mansion." Sirius saw the emotion cross her face and he honestly couldn't say no. "You will also be seeing a healer, as you have just escaped Azkaban, you are obviously in need of one." Her tone left no room for argument.

"When can I expect them?" Sirius asked starting on his food. Kreature had kept in mind his rather delicate state and kept the food light yet filling.

"After I finish my tea, I will returning to the mansion and retrieving my husband and son." She saw the look on Sirius' face but didn't comment, instead she just took another small drink of her tea. "Lucius will understand the situation and after Severus is more amenable we will have him help Lucius with his mental blocks."

As much as he didn't want Lucius Malfoy in his home, he had never really gotten along with his cousin's husband. "Fine. I know that I won't be able to change your mind." Sirius took a drink from his own cup and nodded. "In fact, I think it's a good idea. Better safe than sorry. Reg did say this place was the safest place to be."

"You've heard from Regulus? I thought he died after his son was born?" While her memories were not all in order she could remember what had happened to her youngest cousin.

Sirius shook his head, "No, he left a letter, that I wish I would have found before the whole mess started. I wish I would have found the bloody letter before the idiot took off." He felt his irritation at his brother cross his face. "I never paid much attention to my father but Reg, did. He reminded me that the protections the old man put up are some of the strongest outside of Hogwarts and Gringotts."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before a roar of rage broke the stillness. Sirius winced, knowing that Severus had undone his own mental blocks and was more than furious. "Go, I'll deal with Sev." Narcissa gave him a doubtful look but instructed Kreacher to ready the floo and left Lord Black to deal with his angry friend.

When he reached the door Sirius almost wished that he had left with Narcissa. Severus had always had a nasty temper and only Lily had ever been able to go toe to toe with him when he was like this. Of course if Lily was here then there would not even be an issue. Steeling his nerves, Sirius left the potions master's wand outside the door and entered it, knowing that he was going to get a very angry welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus adjusted to being the in the memory rather quickly, right away he could tell that the memory hadn't been tampered with, as least not the whole memory. It was always possible for there to be patches, but he would have to watch the whole memory to discover that. Severus turned his attention to the actual focus of the memory, Sirius Black and James Potter cosied up on a loveseat watching two identical boys play on the floor.

_"What are you playing Freddie?" Black asked on the boys with a smile. The toddler grinned and barked._

_"Puppies!" The other boys nodded and barked back. Making the proud parents laugh._

_"Way to go Sirius, the twins obviously take after you. Hopefully Harry will be a little fawn for me to love on, while you play with your puppies." James Potter said eyes flicking over the the side. Sirius' followed and he smiled when he saw his youngest bundled up, asleep in a baby cot in the corner of the room._

_Severus scanned the room, looking for some kind of proof that Black had been lying to him. He searched hoping that this memory was a fake and that he would be able to happily and cheerfully turn the man in after he escaped. Severus tried not to think about Narcissa's involvement overly much in the whole fiasco, sure Lucius would handle his wife._

_The happy family simply existed in peace for several minutes giving Severus a chance to just observe them. Black and Potter were more than content and their children were well cared for and happy. It didn't make much sense with the memories he currently had but he resolved to check himself for memory charms and mental blocks as soon as the memory was finished._

_A knocking at the door disrupted the happy scene, quick as a flash, Potter had the three children bundled up and his wand drawn. Black had his own wand clenched tightly in his hand both looked ready to kill. Potter motioned for Black to go to the door, Severus honestly doubted it was death eater. They rarely knocked after all. It was interesting to see though, just how seriously they were taking the safety of their family._

_Black left the den and made his way toward the front door where the knock had came from. Wand still at the ready he shouted through the door. "Identify yourself." There was a soft noise from beyond the door and Black cracked the door just a bit and grinned. On his doorstep, sat a large mountain lion that seemed to be glaring at him._

_Sirius laughed and opened the door wide enough to allow the big cat entrance to his home. "Come on in, Sev, let me tell James it's all clear." Severus watched as the mountain lion gracefully transformed into a familiar face. His own. Severus drank in the sight of what a well rested, happy Severus Snape looked like. His hair was clean, his skin healthy looking and he had a small smile on his face. It was beyond astonishing._

_"James you and the boys are fine. It's just Sev. Paddy's safe." Memory Severus didn't even bat an eye at the strange phrase at the end and followed Black back into the den and clasped hands with Potter. Memory Severus then crouched down in front of the twins and gave them hugs._

_"How are you boys? Have you been helping with the new baby?" The toddlers babbled and Sev nodded along and praised them at just the right moments, before shooing them off to continue their game of puppies. "Now where's my godson? I haven't seen him in three days. Lily is demanding you visit soon, so she can see her little Harry-Bear." Potter and Black seemed to find amusement in the fact Severus could manage that all with a straight face._

_"I guess if Lily is demanding it, we will have to come, visit. When's the baby due again? She needs some practice. I'm sure Rem, Frank and Alice would happily volunteer Nev too. You can never have enough experience, changing nappies."Potter smiled and handed the bundled baby to memory Severus without a worry. Snape watched the memory him, easily adjust his grip and how he held the infant easily. This obviously wasn't the first time he had held the infant._

_"That's why I'm here, the baby." Severus said gazing down at his godson adoringly. "We found out we are having a little girl." A soft smile worked its way across his face, beaming smiles from Black and Potter answered him. "Lily wanted to be hear to tell you herself, but it's not safe to travel for her right now._

The memory ended abruptly but Severus had seen all he needed too. Situating himself on the floor the potions master easily slipped into his memories, his mental shield only yielding for their creator. He scoured his mind for any hint of foreign magic. It took two sweeps but he found it. A block, that he didn't recognize in his mindscape. Severus attacked the block with a ferociousness that would have surprised anyone else.

It took but a moment for the block to crumble under the man's sheer willpower and all at once, a proverbial flood of memories attacked him. Severus fell flat on his back, eyes wide open as he relived his whole life. The true memories easily overcame the fakes and soon the fakes were faded and easily distinguishable. Severus stayed in his spot for a long time, just accepting the life that someone had ruined. The potions master did not dare to dwell on what his life had been like since the death of his life and the disappearance of his daughter, he could not bare it. Instead he focused on the memories, that he had been denied access too. He remember his beautiful wife, and his perfect daughter. Rosemary. A little girl that was the spitting image of her mother, fiery red hair and jewel green eyes.

With a roar of rage Severus flung himself upward. Someone had taken his family, and ruined his life. The half-blood screamed and broke the chairs with his bare hand. He beat on the wall wishing more than anything it was flesh and blood under his fists.

Sirius knew he was doing something foolish when he opened the door and one furious potions master rounded on him. Still weak from Azkaban and without a wand Sirius was helpless. For a moment he wished he had not left Severus' wand outside. "Sev! Please calm down, I understand but hurting yourself, or me, won't solve anything." Suddenly the houses wards came to mind, he didn't know if they would work like he was going to tell Severus they would but better safe than sorry. "You need to relax, before the ward see you as a threat to the House Lord and kick you out of the house. We can't risk that, it's too dangerous."

"What would it matter?" Severus snarled eyes flashing, "Whoever did this already took my life. I have nothing left for them to take." His voice was rough and full of emotion. Sirius felt his own chest tighten, he knew what the man was going through.

"Rosemary, might not be dead, Severus." Sirius tried to offer whatever hope that he could. "Whoever did this, didn't kill mine or 'cissa's kids. It's unlikely that they would kill Rosie. Please, Sev, we will get her back. I swear. If she's still alive, we will get her back to you." For a moment it appeared as if the pleading had fallen upon deaf ears but as more time passed the more Sirius could see his friend calm down. "Thank you Sev."

"Don't thank me, Black. I just don't want to be thrown bodily from the house."

Sirius snorted, "Good to have you back Severus. Good to have you back."

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a powerhouse when she felt the need. Many would assume that she was the perfect, pureblood wife; quiet, obedient, and of good breeding. Of course she was all three of these things, but it was only sometimes that she was quiet and obedient. At the current time, Narcissa Malfoy was the queen of her castle and every living thing in the Malfoy Mansion knew it.

"The mansion is to be secured and no one but the family may re enter after we leave this evening." She instructed. "Make sure Draco's room is properly packed up and his important items deposited in his new room at Grimmauld."

Each time she gave an order one or two house elves would nod and disappear with a sharp, "Yes Mistress."

Never a more commanding picture had the Lady Malfoy made. Her young son, playing happily at her feet, arms daintily crossed, her wand resting loosely in her dominant hand. That was the sight her husband walked in on when he arrived home.

"Daddy!" Draco yelled getting to his feet and rushing to catch his father's legs in a death grip. Lucius Malfoy greeted his son with a hand to the small blond head. He could do no more before Narcissa's voice called out to their son.

"Draco, no running in the mansion and remember your inside voice." Her tone brooked no argument and the little blond pouted for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, Mummy." Narcissa offered her son a smile before returning to her task.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wife and scooped his six year old into his arms. "What are we doing, dear?" He asked almost afraid to know.

Little Draco answered instead of his darling wife. "We are moving in with cousin Sirius!" He sounded so sure of himself and so happy and Lucius just met his wife's eyes and sighed. One would think that he would be use to this, it is after all what he deserved for going after Narcissa Black, Lucius could remember his father urging him to go after a different witch, women from the House of Black were known for either two things. Insanity, or for their powers, it was pure luck that Bellatrix had seemingly inherited all of the family insanity. The Head of the Malfoy family withheld a sigh, he would not win against his wife, not in this.

"Of course we are dear. Please remember to have the elves pack my good robes. I have a meeting with the French Minister next week and I would like to make a good impression."

After Sirius and Severus had gotten themselves as clean and calm as they could get in their situation, they were seated at the table where Sirius and Narcissa had their meal before Severus finished his journey into the memories. "We can't just go around kidnapping children, Black." Severus said sipping on his second cup of tea. He had cleaned up, and thankfully he no longer looked as if he went three rounds his a giant dust bunny and lost.

"If they are, our children then it's not kidnapping. It's saving them!" Sirius argued. They had been rehashing the same argument since he gathered at the table. As strange as it seemed the repetitive nature of the argument allowed Severus to continue to reorganize his ever reorganized his mind after performing the mental block had been good, but Severus was making sure that it could never happen again.

There was of course, another reason that Severus was thankful for the argument. While sorting and correcting his memories Severus had stumbled upon the location of Sirius' youngest son. He knew that if he shared that information too soon, it could ruin any plan they came up with so, instead he chose not to mention it to the rather rash man, at least not until Lucius and Narcissa arrived.

"Look, Black, even if we know the children are ours, you have to understand that they haven't been raised by us. They have been in the custody of someone else for five years. We will be doing exactly what someone else did to us. Ripping away the children they have raised and loved for five years." Severus glared at the other man over the table willing him to understand. He wanted to get to his daughter as soon as he could, but without a proper plan they had no choice. To make matters worse, neither had the resources needed to pull this off, as much as he wanted to jump right in and get his daughter back, they needed the Malfoys.

Sirius growled under his breath and rubbed at his now clean shaven face. After calming Severus down he had taken the time to really bathe and clean himself up. As it turned out, Sirius hadn't really been aware of the date when he broke, but it was July 1st and that allowed for his favorite potions master to easily stay in Grimmauld without attracting any unwanted attention. "Fine but-"

The arrival of Kreacher stopped his sentence. "Kreacher has finished three new bedrooms, Nasty Master. Two for the Pureblood Malfoys and one for Master's nasty half-blood. Kreacher hopes Nasty Master chokes on his teas." The house elf popped away without another word, leaving an indifferent Sirius and a gaping Severus. Never before had the half-blood seen a house elf that acted like that.

"Isn't he worried about offending you and getting clothes?" Severus asked none of the Malfoy elves had ever acted like that. Severus was almost sure that any other wizard would have killed or set it free for what it had just said.

Sirius just shrugged unconcerned, that hadn't been the worse thing the elf had ever said to him, "When I was nine he pushed me down the stairs. I think mother hugged him."

"My darling sister sister nearly did." The clear voice of Narcissa Malfoy broke into their conversation. Sirius barked out a laugh and Severus merely shook his head. Both were well aware of the insanity that Bellatrix wore like a badge of honor, but neither sure if the witch would ever get that close to a servant.

"Severus, it is good to see you well." Narcissa said, little Draco stared curiously at the new person and his godfather as he clutched his mother's hand. "Lucius will here soon, he is sealing the mansion as we speak. Are rooms for us available?"

"Yes. Kreacher had them cleaned and readied earlier." Sirius stood from his seat and walked the few steps to his cousin and crouched down in front of the child. "Hello, you must be Draco. I'm your cousin Sirius, I am very glad to finally meet you." Sirius had met his cousin's son and daughter, many years ago, but with the child not able to remember it the Lord Black decided to reintroduce himself, he want the child to be comfortable.

The small blond child stared at his older cousin, assessing him for a moment before sticking out a small hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." The child sounded so formal and so much like a miniature Lucius that Sirius couldn't hold back his laughter. Hearing the older man's barking laugh and seeing the mirth on his face, Draco huffed, but Sirius just laughed harder and gently took the boys hand and gave it a firm shake.

"You are the spitting image of your dad, kiddo." The man said standing up. Narcissa watched her son and cousin's interaction with a slight smirk, she too thought her son was adorable when he mimicked Lucius. "Now then, I can have Kreacher take Draco and get him settled into his new room, so we can talk." Sirius met his cousin's knowing that she would want to begin planning as soon as possible.

The blond woman nodded, "Of course, and cousin, since I anticipate that Grimmauld will soon become overrun with family once again, I brought along an elf. Dobby!" The soft crack of an elf appearing punctuated her sentence and the creature bowed low before his Mistress.

"Yes, Mistress? How can Dobby serve?"

Sirius just shrugged when Narcissa gave him a bland look that he assumed was a want for an answer. "Go ahead."

She nodded, "Help Kreacher with settling in Draco. You will be working with us here in the House of Black." Finished with the elf, the witch turned her attention back to her son. "Now Draco, go with Dobby and have him set up your new room. I will send for you shortly."

"Mummy, can I say hello to Uncle Sev first please?" The small blond asked with his blue eyes impossibly wide. His mother's lips quirked slightly and she nodded.

"Quickly now, son."

Draco wasted no time, running to his godfather and latching onto a leg. "Hello, Uncle Sev, I missed you. Did you miss me? Can we play potion later?" The little blond bombarded the potions master with question after question, until Severus reached out and placed the child on his lap.

"Hello Draco, I have missed you as well. I am very glad to see you. I am sure that we can find time to 'play' potions." The hook nosed man gave his godson a quick hug and ushered him back to his mother. "Go up to your room for now and I will see you later."

Complacent for now the child easily followed the house elf up to his new room, leaving the three adults to their boring adult talk.

"What's the plan? How are we dealing with Lucius? The house won't fix his memories and he isn't a master at the mental arts like Sev, how do we fix him?" Sirius asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since Narcissa announced she was moving in.

It was Severus who answered the question. "I will simply have to unblock his memories myself. It will not be easy but I am sure that he will be able to redirect the pain and anger to more appropriate targets after a while." Narcissa hummed in agreement.

The floo suddenly flared letting all three adults know that Lucius had just arrived. More planning would have to be taken care of later, it seemed. Severus stood and left without a word he knew it was better to get the memories taken care of as soon as possible.

Not knowing how long the process would take and not wanting to be there when it happened Sirius stood from the table. "I'm going to go set the wards. They have been lower then I would like with all of the people coming and going."

The woman nodded her agreement. "I will help you." She offered a small teasing smirk, "I too paid more attention to your father when he discussed the wards then you did." Sirius' laughter echoed through the kitchen, sometimes family wasn't so bad after all.

The raising of the wards took more than an hour, luckily it took that same amount of time for Severus to break the mental block on Lucius' mind. Similarly to his wife, Lucius didn't rage, nor did he speak overly much, instead, he demanded to be shown his daughter's name on the Black family tapestry. He was unwilling to take the memories at face value and needed proof. After their various tasks were completed and Draco fetched, the four adults and one child settled into Grimmauld Place's sitting room.

The Malfoy family had settled themselves onto a loveseat with Draco playing with two small toy dragons at their feet. Severus and Sirius had snagged two large sitting chairs as their own. Luckily after settling in Draco the two elves had began cleaning Grimmauld Place rather thoroughly, it had been neglected after the death of Sirius' mother a few months before.

"The house is starting to look actually hospitable again." Sirius said not so jokingly. "It's not fair, I'm Lord Black and the blasted elf listens to Lucius more than he listens to me!"

The normally stoic Malfoy smirked at his cousin in law but didn't comment. The blond was slightly uncomfortable with Sirius and Severus, now that he had his true memories back.

Severus scoffed, "From what I remember you complained about that elf all throughout school and he obviously preferred your brother."

Sirius scowled and waved his hand dismissively, "Fine, fine, elves, Malfoys and my brother aside." His expression had darkened significantly. "How are we going to do this? I want my kids back and I know you do as well." Sirius's mind drifted to his brother and best friend as well. He needed to contact Remus somehow, but with the werewolf thinking we was a murderer and that he had betrayed Lily and James it was going to be more difficult than he needed it to be. Then there was his brother's husband, Kingsley, it seemed he had more to do then he thought.

"We will have to get the wolf," Surprising it was Severus who said it. "Lily would have my head if we were to leave him out." He paused and laced his fingers together before restarting. "Also unless I am mistaken, he has two children that he is missing out on. Though I do believe that Augusta has custody of his son."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, Neville and Nerissa. I don't know what happened to 'rissa, but Neville is with his grandmother. I found a copy of the Daily Prophet that confirmed that. Kingsley will be difficult to get, he's an auror right?"

"One moment, cousin, Dobby!" The witch only had to wait a moment before the elf appeared. "A quill and a roll of parchment." Another moment passed and the house elf appeared holding the requested items that were swiftly given to his Mistress before he disappeared again.

She gave the men a blank look. "We are going to do this properly. As our memories are still...unstable at best, it is prudent to make sure that nothing is left out or overlooked." With a wave of her wand the quill and parchment were floating in front of her. "First thing we would need to do is get the werewolf, like Severus suggested and of course, dear Regulus' Kingsley." She nodded to the potions master and Sirius.

"Send an elf with a letter to the werewolf, and I will approach the auror." Lucius said, he had seen Kingsley Shacklebolt many times at the ministry. It would not be hard to slip the man a portkey or something similar. Narcissa gave her husband a look that he interpreted as understanding and a little fond amusement. "I will offer the man a portkey or something to bring him to the house. Just make sure the wards will accept the portkey and keep him locked away until Severus can undo the mental damage."

Sirius and Severus agreed unable to think of a better plan. The four continued to plan how to gain more allies and other people that could have mental block similar to their own. It wasn't until a lull in the conversation that Sirius asked the question that everyone had wanted to ask.

"How are we going to find the children?" Sirius asked drawing a dark look from Narcissa.

No one spoke for a long time, only Draco making roaring noises kept the room from being completely silent. It was Lucius who came up with an idea. "The Hogwarts student book!" The two dark headed man and the blond woman turned their attention to the blond man.

"It records,as you know, every magical child that is able to attend Hogwarts. Our children were all magical," The of course was unspoken up easily heard, "The book cannot be fooled, it displays the child's true name and makes note of any name changes. Years before it was used to clear up paternity issues. So it will be perfect for finding the children. " The blond man smirked superiorly at the others until Severus shook his head.

"The book can only be opened by the current headmaster of Hogwarts. I do believe that we are not to trust that particular institution, am I correct?" Sirius had sat everyone down and explain the letter from Regulus when they had first retired to the sitting room. Lucius' smug look melted into a more pensive one as they all tried to think of a way around their current obstacle.

Draco listened to the boring adult conversation but when they talked about not being able to get something Draco was confused, pausing his game the child reached out and patted his father's leg. When his father's blue eyes met his, he asked, "Daddy? Why don't you just tell them to let you see it? You're a Malfoy." Everything he had even been taught was that Malfoys got what they wanted, when they wanted.

"Really, Lucius? You've taught your son that?" Sirius said incredulously, Severus just nodded and Narcissa just blanked out her face and refused to comment.

The head of the Malfoy family simply ignored the other and gave his son a considering look. "Very good, Draco. You have given me a perfect idea, son. I am very proud of you." The child beamed up at his father before returning to his game, pleased that he had managed to help.

"Well? Are you going to share this perfect idea, dear husband?" Narcissa asked her husband skeptically. She adored her family but she was doubtful of the supposed perfect idea her husband had come up with after a few sentences from their son.

"I am a concerned father and Hogwarts board member, simply insisting on a check of the Book of Names. After all the number of children attending Hogwarts had decreased since the war, and the Ministry should investigate and if Draco happens to be next in line for a distant relatives inheritance then I cannot in good conscious ignore that fact ." Lucius was pleased as punch with his idea and even prouder of his son, who had given him the idea. Obviously he was doing a good job with raising Draco.

"That might work, but we are still getting too close to Hogwarts. Lucius you will have to be careful." Sirius told his cousin in law, while he was eager to get his children back, he could not risk his cousin's husband to the mysterious threat that lurked in Hogwarts.

No one knew for sure just who had taken their children, but they had very definite ideas that no one was willing to voice.

"I will be careful, Sirius, you were not the only one to lose family because of the threat. Worry not, Severus, will you join me? For extra protection?" It wouldn't be unusual for the man to be there. Since he was a professor, head of house and Draco's godfather, Lucius could explain him being at the meeting.

"Of course, so tomorrow, Lucius and I will attend to the book and Lucius, will you be approaching Kingsley so soon? What will you two be doing?" Severus asked the other three.

"I might, if the opportunity arises, but the book will be our focus, tomorrow." Lucius remarked having thought it through. While he knew his wife would have liked for him to have Regulus' husband within the walls of Grimmauld place as soon as possible they needed to focus on the book.

"I'll get into contact with Remus and hopefully bring him in to be fixed up." The escaped man said already writing the letter out in his head. "May I use Dobby? Kreacher isn't right for this."

"You may, cousin. Tomorrow I will begin, working on getting Sirius pardoned. It will allow us more movement and power." Lady Malfoy said primly, she flicked her eyes to her son and stood. "Come now Draco, it is time for bed. "Lucius? Join us?" It wasn't a true request and he knew it. Without a word, Lucius stood and the Malfoy family disappeared to their rooms for the night, leaving Sirius and Severus alone in the sitting room.

"This isn't going to be a quick process is?" Sirius asked Severus morosely the more he thought about it, the more things that needed to be done popped up.

The potions master shot Sirius a disgruntled look and shook his head. "You know better than that, mutt."

Sirius sighed, "You're right I do."


End file.
